Revolution
by PhoenixReign
Summary: Mustang plans a coup against the military after learning that their leader is in fact a homunculus. Knowing that this won't be easy and requires a lot of help from outside of the military he calls upon an old friend for help. With his luck she happens to be a former state alchemist and already aware of the whole situation. Will Mustang be able to take down the fuhrer?
1. Chapter 1

Once word got out that Roy Mustang had betrayed the military, they sent troops out to bring him into custody. Mustang scattered throughout the city strategically taking out the military's troops. There are times where Mustang will go out of his way in order to make a point about how corrupt the military really is. Now he's desperate and requested the assistance of a former military officer and also former state alchemist, Elizabeth Gran.

Mustang made his way to East City to talk to her, which he hasn't done since she lost her state certification and resigned from the military over 2 years ago. The car pulled up to a house that was just 4 miles away from the Eastern Command Center where he was first stationed. Riza stayed in the car watching Mustang approach the house. He firmly knocked on the door about three times before someone answered. A girl with short orange hair and light blue eyes stood in front of him.

"Oh geez what are you doing here Mustang?" She asked annoyed with his presence.

"It's nice to see you too Elizabeth" Roy replied sarcastically expecting that kind of response from her. Elizabeth sighed and stepped aside gesturing to Mustang to come inside.

"Come in, if the military spots you out here you're screwed" Elizabeth said in a serious tone knowing for a fact that he is a traitor to the state and the military claimed. Roy nodded as he entered her house. Elizabeth noticed Riza sitting in the driver side of the car.

 _'why am I not surprised she's here. She never leaves his side'_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Hey Hawkeye, I suggest you come inside too. If they see you out here they'll suspect Mustang is near by!" Elizabeth shouted to Hawkeye. Agreeing with her statement Riza exited the vehicle and proceeded inside of Elizabeth's house.

"So I'm gonna ask this question again, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked again as she sat down on a chair in the living room while Mustang and Hawkeye sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room. " I know you defiantly didn't come here personally just to say hello" Continued.

"You're right I didn't, I came to ask you for a favor" Roy stated.

"Mustang, unlike you I don't have a death wish" Elizabeth replied leaning back into her chair.  
"But then again, I let you into my house, so I guess that makes me an accomplice now doesn't it" Elizabeth sighed she had no choice but to agree to his terms.

Roy smirked knowing he had Elizabeth on his side. Elizabeth was a very skilled alchemist who earned her title of the illusion alchemist due to the fact that she can perform illusions using her alchemy. When she was in the military she held the rank of second lieutenant under the command of the man sitting in front of her, Roy Mustang. This was back while Roy was still stationed at the Eastern Command Center here in East City. However, Elizabeth's use of non-permitted research materials in her personal investigation caused her to lose her state certification. Not interested in continuing as a regular military state officer she resigned from the military.

"So what do you need me to do?" Elizabeth questioned curious to know what Mustang needed her for so badly.

"How good are you at creating a diversion?" Mustang asked smirking at the fact that he already knew the answer to his question and curious on how she would reply.

"Please, who do you think you're talking to?" Elizabeth sarcastically asked. She leaned forward into her chair and linked her hands together resting her head on them with her elbows on her thighs.

"Just say the word and I will have the Military at your mercy" Elizabeth finished smirking at the fact that her former commanding officer came all the way to East City just to seek her help with such a simple task.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth packed a few essentials and traveled back to Central with Mustang and Hawkeye. Just like Mustang the source of her alchemy came from the transmutation circle on her gloves. Elizabeth was always confident in what she did. However, this time she was second guessing herself. She was about to become an enemy of the military. Though part of her knew it was worth it. Now that people were seeing how corrupted the military was; there was a higher opportunity to fix it.

When she was in the military as a state alchemist she had suspicious that their was foul play with the higher ups. Filled with curiosity Elizabeth decided to conduct her own personal investigation. When asked what she was investigating she told the officers that she wanted to locate Scar. However, this her cover story didn't last very long. One of the high ranked officers noticed that the research materials had more to do with the military than Scar himself and Elizabeth was called into questioning. She refused to talk and as punishment the Senior staff voided her state certification. After having that taken away from her Elizabeth no longer wished to continue as a military officer. When she was discharged from the military she held the rank of second lieutenant. She hasn't kept any contact with any of the friends she made while in the military. This is actually the first time she has seen Mustang and Hawkeye in a little over two years.

The car ride was quiet. Elizabeth sat with Mustang in the back. She stared out of the car window. Mustang could see the look on her face in the reflection of the window. To him it looked like she was unsure of what she was doing.

"Why so quiet Liz?" Mustang asked. He noticed she was lost in her thoughts and hasn't said a word since entering the vehicle. Hawkeye looked through the rear-view mirror curios as well. Elizabeth continued to stay silent. "So how have you been? It's been two years since I last saw you" Mustang questioned trying to ease the awkward tension.

"Fine" Elizabeth replied as she continued to look out of the window. Hawkeye glanced at the two of them through the rear-view mirror.

"Is everything alright 'Lizabeth?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied. Elizabeth faced forward and slumped down in her seat.

"Come on, I used to be your commanding officer at one point. I think I know you better than that" Mustang commented with a smirk. Elizabeth looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself" Elizabeth stated with a stern look on her face. She then gave him a smirk that said a lot without spoken words. Mustang returned the smirk. It became quiet again for a moment, but this time Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you planning a coup against the military anyways?" She asked.

"I want to expose Bradley for who he really is, a monster. The country is being led by a homunculus and they don't even know it. After Bradley is out of the picture I will take over as Fuhrer and reshape the military to make this country a better place" Mustang stated. Elizabeth smirked at the statement.

"You haven't changed one bit while I've been gone" She stated and turned her head to look back out of the window. "It's actually quite refreshing to know that" She continued.

"You haven't changed at all either kid" Mustang replied with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not that much younger than you mister!" Elizabeth exclaimed annoyed.

"Elizabeth, before you were discharged from the military. Didn't you do your own investigation against the military itself?" Hawkeye questioned. This question intrigued Mustang.

"Yes I did, that's how I lost my state certification in the first place. I guess the senior staff doesn't appreciate it when you go snooping around looking for dirt on the Fuhrer" She stated.

"So I take it you already knew about Bradley being a homunculus?" Mustang questioned.

"Well of course. I had my suspicion for awhile. One day I overheard him talking to another homunculus, Envy" Elizabeth stated.

"That's the same homunculus that killed Hughes" Mustang stated. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I know Fuhrer Bradley was the one that gave orders to have Brigadier-General Hughes killed" She then stated. Both Mustang and Hawkeye were shocked by the statement.

"How are you so sure of that?" Mustang asked.

"Hughes knew just as much as I did and when I overheard Bradley talking to Envy he talked about how he wanted Hughes dead before rumors began to circulate" She responded. The three of them finally arrived in Central. Riza pulled up to a warehouse just off military grounds that Mustang established as his base of operations. This news increased Mustang's desire to take down Fuhrer Bradley. The three got out of the car and entered the building. It was fully stocked with weapons and the wall to the in front was decorated with different maps of the country.

"Wow you're really serious about going through with this Coup" Elizabeth commented. Elizabeth continued to look around and explore the warehouse. He even had a communication hub put together.

"You and me are the only alchemists opposing Bradley so we need to watch our step" Mustang stated.

"Just us? Not even Fullmetal?" Elizabeth questioned looking over at Roy who stood across the room.

"He's doing his own thing. I doubt he'll get involved with any of the military's conflicts anyways" Mustang responded.

"Don't be so quick to judge Colonel if the greater good of the country depends on it. I think they'll get involved" Elizabeth stated with a smirk.

"You haven't even met the boys yet so you shouldn't judge either" he commented.

"So what's the plan?" Hawkeye asked as she approached Mustang.

"As I stated before we need to create a diversion and distract or weaken the forces on Bradley's side. Once there's an opening we take it" Mustang stated.

"Easier said than done Flame head" Elizabeth teased. Mustang growled in response.

"Did you ever get the chance to continue your investigation outside of the military?" Hawkeye asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"The senior staff destroyed all the evidence I had against them and Fuhrer Bradley. So even if I wanted to continue I'd have to gather new evidence" She responded.

"Anyways let's get back to the plan" Mustang stated.

"What plan sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"I told you create a diversion and infiltrate the military base and take down Bradley" Mustang stated.

"That's not a plan that's an idea there's a difference you idiot" Elizabeth commented. Mustang growled at her again.

"Fine then you come up with something since you think you're so smart" Mustang commented.

"Well I'm certainly smarter than you" Elizabeth commented as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what do you think we should do Liz?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked Lieutenant" She said with a comment. " We can build off of Colonel hot head's idea and make use of his flame alchemy and create a diversion by blowing up a sector of the base that will get everyone's attention long enough for us to infiltrate without officers to be on guard to come after us" Elizabeth then stated.

"You know I didn't ask you to help us just so you can insult me" Mustang commented.

"Well you make it easy so it's your fault" Elizabeth then commented.

"How are we gonna create an explosion and infiltrate the base at the same time?" Hawkeye asked.

"Mustang I'm gonna assume that you have an extra pair of ignition cloth gloves right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked in response.

"I'm gonna need to borrow a pair and don't ask questions it will eventually make sense" Elizabeth stated. Both Mustang and Hawkeye looked at her with confusion.

"So anyways when did you want to take action?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We should wait till tomorrow. We spent the whole day traveling so we need to build up energy if we plan on taking on an entire military base" Mustang stated. Hawkeye and Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Tomorrow will be the official start of Fuhrer Bradley's downfall.


End file.
